Bestiary
These are the various creatures you'll encounter on your journeys. Goblins Goblins are generally green. There are different types of Goblin 1. Goblin Swordsman Basic mob found in most starter dungeons. Standard melee attack with low health. 2. Archer Goblin Basic mob found in most starter dungeons. Standard ranged attack with low health. 3. Shaman Goblin Mob found in mid level dungeons. Has a ranged attack, heals allies and inflicts area of effect poison damage Should be focused first 4. Blue Goblins These goblins are bigger than normal goblins and are also blue instead of green. Moderate health and decent melee damage. Usually accompanied by other blue goblins or shamans 5. Goblin Chieftan This is a boss encountered in the area 'Ominous Pasture' which is unlocked after completing 'Ruins'. It has 3 Abilities - It throws 3 bombs that detonate after 2 seconds which deal moderate damage each, it is highly recommended that you dont stand in these - It charges recklessly 3 times in the players direction dealing damage. Whilst it can still be attacked in this form it is probably a btter idea to try and dodge this attack instead of chasing it - It calls allies (sssorted types of goblin) to help it. This happens only a couple times during the fight and if you are not tanky at all it is a good idea to take out the added enemies before you attack the boss again. When the boss is defeated it spawns a loot chest which can be collected Bandits Bandits are human enemies which normally attack you on sight. Similar to goblins and skeletons, there are several types of bandit 1. Bandit Basic mob found in any dungeon. Standard melee attack with low health. 2. Ranger Basic mob found in any dungeon. Standard ranged attack with low health. 3. Battlemage Mob found in any dungeon. Low health, ranged attack, heals allies and has decent ranged aoe damage Should be focused first Skeletons Skeletons are found in most dungeons and there are different types of skeleton 1. Skeleton Swordsman Basic mob found in most dungeons. Very low health with a low damage melee attack 2. Skeleton Ranger Basic mob found in most dungeons. Extremely low health with a moderate damage ranged attack 3. Skeleton Mage Mob found in mid level dungeons. Low health, ranged attack, heals allies and has decent ranged aoe damage Should be focused first Spiders Spiders are mobs found in most forested areas. Has two forms, ranged poison spitter,nand melee attacker with with special jump attack Spiders usually come in groups of 3-5 and are found in forest areas. There are two kinds of spider 1. Green A ranged poison spitter. low health 2. Purple A melee attacker with a long range jump attack, low health Bats Basic mob. Low health and low damage. Often in swarms of 2-6 Bats can easily be taken out with aoe damage or large single-target burst abilities. Wolves Mob found in mostly forested levels. Quick attack and moderate health. Always found in large packs of 3-6. Slimes Slimes are green and often appear in groups of 2-4. There is also a slime boss They are very slow and have fairly weak damage. They have a high amount of health and when killed split into 2 smaller slimes. They do not pose much of a threat unless you are already overwhelmed The Great Slime This boss is very difficult due to its high health and constantly high damage The Great Slime is encountered in the area entitled 'The Oozing Dark' When its health is dropped to 1% it splits into several other slimes which all crawl to the center to reform the original Great Slime. In order to defeat the boss it is necessary to kill all the slimes before they meet up in the center. The player needs to kill the Great Slime more than once in order to kill every single smaller slime that is spawned. It creates slime puddles which deal high damage when paired with the slimes attacks and should be avoided right away. They are constantly created and last for ~30 seconds Cyclops Large health pool and an extremely damaging attack. Often accompanied by ranged or support mobs The cyclops has very powerful attacks and every 4th attack it has huge damage potential. It is highly recommended to use an invulnerability, damage reducing or dodging ability when you see the cyclops swirling up to perform the attack, or you could die very quickly Icewyrm The Icewyrm is a boss that can be killed to prove to the barbarian trainer (The Ox) that you are worthy of his teachings. It spawns smaller Icewyrms that can become very deadly when there is more than 5 of them together. If the main Icewyrm is killed then all the smaller spawns will die as well. It is not essential to kill the smaller icewyrms to defeat the boss Category:Boss Mobs